Bicycles, sometimes referred to as bikes or two-wheelers, are a common type of transportation means. With the changing times, bicycles have become recreational and entertainment tools in the modern lifestyle. When riding a bicycle, one may enjoy ad appreciate sceneries along the way while also achieving purposes of exercising and fitness, and so bicycles are popular among the public. However, in harsh weather conditions such as the rain or excessive particulate matters in the air, riding bicycles outdoors may be inappropriate. Therefore, bicycles trainers have been invented for riders to enjoy the fun of bicycle riding without restrictions of time and weather factors.
For example, the U. S. Patent Publication No. 20130053223, “Training Apparatus for a Bicycle”, discloses a common bicycle trainer that includes a support frame, a damping device and a chain wheel group. The damping device and the chain wheel group are disposed on the support frame. The chain wheel group is linked to the damping device, and includes a hollow tube. The hollow tube is mounted on the chain wheel group in a forked manner, and is inserted by an axle and fixed. The bicycle may then be ridden.
The hollow tube of the above bicycle training device has only one aperture. However, there are many types of bicycles, including mountain bicycles and on-road bicycles. The axle diameters of the axles these different types of bicycles are different, in a way that the hollow tube having one single aperture may not be appropriately applied to all of these different types of bicycles. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that allows a bicycle training device to adapt to bicycles having different axle diameters to maximize the scope of applicability.